Heart of Steel
by NinjaFANatic
Summary: (Not another Ninja story) When life gives you lemons you throw it back and ask for chocolate. But what if live doesn't give but replace? Replace your hand with a gun. This story follows our Favorite princess and her new sister. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

D/S: I don't own RC9GN only my OC's

Kitty and her story belongs to sweetlystar3

So finally another story. Sorry I've been inactive lately but I joined this site called DeviantArt and tumblr. So yeah not to mention I've been kinda busy :) anywho enjoy this chapter.

Oh and the cover image will be done soon. I'm using some awesome characters like Kitty! Big fan of her and my lame characters so here we go:

I still wonder why I remember it so clearly... I mean I was four those memories should be long gone but yet... I feel like I'm there

"I think she's asleep" says my mother. Her pale blue eyes looking at me. Her blond hair soft face everything so clear.

"No I just think she want us to carry her to bed" my father says in a joking tone. He looked strong, he was strong he had a strong face and dark brown hair, whit green eyes that look like mine. We were driving from a family dinner it's late and I'm sleepy.

My father drives till we come by a bridge.

"Can you believe this guy" my father says talking about the man driving behind him.

"Looks like he had a little too much beer" my mother says as we drive over the bridge. The man behind us starts speeding up and knocks us.

"What!? 75mph not good enough! We're already over the limit!" My father yells. The man takes over and speeds away.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" My mother asks and I nod.

"Sorry Danny but this guy was a loon" my father says

"Well at least were all safe" my mother says. If only she knew how wrong she was. We stop by our streets traffic robot. The light turns green and we cross then it happens. A truck hits us. I remember seeing my mom and dad scream as the car went on its side. So much blood.

Then I open my eyes and see Hannibal McFist with tears in his eyes, he was a close friend to my mother.

"She's awake!" He yells and runs too my side.

"Where I am I?" I ask, something feels different something feels-wrong. I look to my arms which are on top the hospitals light blue blanket. The one is missing a hand and my other arm is gone. But there's something else wrong I can't feel my legs, I rip of the blanket and discover their gone too. I scream.

"Shhhhhh... It's okey" Hannibal says.

"Where's mamma and pappa!" I yell

When they told me I felt like the world stopped working. I lost my parents too the crash. I broke most of my bones and I've been in a coma for a year.

Hannibal took me in and treated me as his own. In many ways I feel like I ow him. I'm part metal now most of my body is metal and I have a robotic eye. Because of this I love technology. Both my parents were to inventors and scientists and like Hannibal says I got their brains. I go to a privet school for the intelligently gifted and I permanently upgrade my robot body. I was able to hide the metal with fake skin, I go like that too school but when it's just family I get to show off my shiny metal self.

"Wakey Wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Marcie says when she enters my room.

"Morning Mom" I say. I've been calling Hannibal and Marcie mom and dad. First names seem a little rude for people who do everything for you.

"Time to get up! It's a big day! You get too see your sister" Marcie says. Yes today Kitty my sister I never met comes home. I have no idea where she's been.

"Okey I'll be ready soon" I say and take one cord out of my neck.

"Oki doki! I'll make you some coffee" she says and leaves.

I stand up and grab my robot legs and attach them, then I get my outfit ready for the day and go to the shower. I take pride in the fact that I designed all my robot parts to be water proof, then I remember that last night Viceroy and I were working with carbon nanotubes so that I can walk through a metal detector with out it going off and then magnets won't effect me either, which trust me is not fun. But I guess we'll be finishing it later right now my focus is Kitty the sister I've never met. I get out the shower and type down the code word into my arm control panel which helps me a lot. Then my fake skin comes over my robot parts like a liquid, I give Viceroy the credit for this it use to take me hours to apply my skin then he put it in this form now it takes seconds it wraps itself around my body and I look full on human.

I finish up and walk into my room I put on my usual shorts with tights underneath and my boots. Then my black shirt and blue shirt over. I brush out my caramel brown hair. and then put it in a pony tail. I walk down and drive with Marcie to McFist industries, over the radio we hear that another bank was robed and still no one know who it is it's been going on like this for a while the robber of the banks is just too sneaky for Norrisville police. This news upsets Marcie but after that they start talking about Kitty coming home and Marcie puts the radio louder. We get there and I clime out the car.

"I'm so excited! I finally get to see my baby again" Marcie says and walks to me.

"You okey Daniella?" Marcie asks me. She one of the few people who still call me Daniella most people just call me 'Danny' or 'Dan' but Hannibal calls me Daisy.

"Yeah I'm just going to see if Viceroy has those carb-" I stop and look at Marcie, I don't want her too feel stupid.

"Just going to get something" I say.

"Okey don't be gone too long"

I go into the building and see there's already people waiting in the lift.

"Hold the door!" I yell and read head boy holds it.

"Oh thank goodness." I say as I enter the elevator. It's just me the boy a blond girl and a odd looking cat.

"What if he doesn't like me?" The blond girl says and tucks her hair behind her ear. Wow are her eyes red? I look at her face she could be a freakin super model!

"Don't worry Princess Kitty, the ninja is going to love you" the boy says. Why would they be here when- wait did he just say Princess Kitty?

"Wait. As in Kitty McFist?" I ask

"Yes" the girl says

"Well I didn't want it to happen in a elevator but hi, I'm Daniella but you can call me Danny I'm your adopted sister" I say and put my hand out to shake hers.

"I have a sister? Yeay!" Kitty says and hugs me.

"Awwwwww, see Kitty you didn't have a sister in Ninchantiss" the cat says.

"Da fuck? Did that cat just talk?" I say and move away from it.

"This is Scotti" Kitty says

"Hi" the cat- Scotti says.

"This is too creepy" I say and look at the boy.

"You're normal right?" I ask him

"As normal as you. I'm Howard the coolest guy you'll ever meet" normal like me? Pffffftttttt.

The elevator stops and we all clime out. Then we hear arguing coming from a room we all follow it and see Hannibal fighting with the ninja. But something catches my eye. A shadow moving down the hall. I leave and walk after it.

I follow it into Hannibal's office. I see it taking something from the desk. This can not be good. I go full robot and my clothes rips luckily you can't really see anything but metal, the only bad thing is my stomach that's showing.

"Whatever your doing stop and turn around slowly" I say. Blades come out of my robotic hands. It's stops and turns around. He's a lot taller than I am and is wearing a black red and dark blue Ninjaish suit.

"Well I have to say this is way better than those robo apes I took down earlier" he says. His voice is deep.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Same as you; looking for answers" he says.

"Who are you?" I ask. He gives a smug smile.

"Slice. And you are?"

"None of your concern"

"I like you, you're different"

"No shit"

"I mean other than being half robot"

"What do you want?"

"Chill, we're on the same side"

"Danny!" I hear Kitty call my name I turn my head slightly and quickly back to him. But he's already gone.

"Dan-" Kitty says and freezes when she sees me full on scary robot.

"Kitty wait!" Marcie says and bursts into the room.

"Don't hurt her! It's Daniella" she yells and stands in front of me.

"Her not hurt me?"

"My sisters a robot?" Kitty asks.

"I have some explaining to do" Marcie says.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

D/S I don't own RC9GN or any of the characters only Slice and Danny :P

Marcie explained everything about Kitty which nearly took an hour and she did the same for Kitty about me which did take a hour, mostly because we had to explain it a lot. Scotti sits next to Kitty and she looks at me.

"Well now that you two know about each other I think we can go and enjoy the festival" Marcie says, Kitty seems happier but I'm still a worried about Slice. What did he mean "the same side"?

"I'm going to go meet up with Howard. He said there's a friend he wants me too meet" Kitty says.

"Danny do you wanna come?"

"Actually Kitty. No I have something to do and besides I'm not a fan of crowds" I say

"But it could be fun, we could bond" Kitty says

"We can do that tonight."

"Might I remind you of the ball tonight" Marcie reminds me

"Then tonight Kitty and I can bond"

"Deal" Kitty says and leaves with Marcie. I grab the cloths Marcie brought with her and put them on though you can still see I'm robot I feel a lot less nude.

Everyone left for the festival so I'm by myself which is good. I go back too Hannibal's office to try and find clues... Nothing. This guy is good. Now what do I do? I walk towards the big window behind the desk and see Kitty on a throne next to Bash with Hannibal and Marcie behind them. Family. That's what it's suppose to look like. I start feeling a little sad because I never got to spend time with my parents.

"What's wrong peanut?" I hear the same deep voice.

"You" I say and turn around.

"The one and only" Slice says and walks towards me. I stand ready to fight.

"Don't worry if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it, let's just enjoy the festivities" he says and I stand up straight and follow him with my eyes. I don't trust this dude. He stands next to me and I think he's looking at the floats, it's hard too tell with that mask.

"So McFist got a kid" he says and I turn too look at the family.

"So what's you're deal?"

"You're asking me?" I say

"Yip"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" He says and I can tell he's enjoying this

"Tell yours first"

"I'm a guest you have to do what I want, and I want you to tell me why you're half robot" he says and turns his head towards me

"Guest? You're a freakin intruder! No one invited you!" I yell.

He rolls he's head back and laughs at me.

"Fine, I'm here to kill the Sorcerer" he says, I don't know why but I don't believe that.

"You're lying"

"Oh?"

"Why are you really here?"

"Why are you half robot?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you half robot?" He says

"We can do this all day peanut"

"Don't call me that"

He turns he's head back to the festivities, Hannibal is giving a speech. And Kitty is standing with Howard and a purple haired guy. I look at Slice then back at Kitty and smile.

"What?" Slice asks

"Oh nothing... I just find it funny that you arrive the same time Kitty does" I say

"That's sad" he says

"What's sad?"

"That you only notice me now." He says

"Do I know you?" I ask

"No, but I've been in Norrisville for some time now" and with those words I got it.

"You're that guy who robbed all those banks aren't you?"

"Ding"

"So you're a thief"

"The best in the biz" he says

"So you're here to steal something is that it?"

"No"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Hey what's that?" He says and points too a wall. I look in the direction he pointed in. What am I looking at? When I turn around he's gone...again. How could I be so stupid?

The festival is over and I'm in my room getting ready for the ball. Which I'm really not in the mood for it, but I did promise Kitty. I stand in front of my mirror and look at my wet hair. I just got out of the shower and I'm standing in my shower gown and my robot parts are showing. There's a knock on the door. I walk too it.

"Who's there?" I ask

"You're brother" Shit it's Bash.

"I don't have money, food or monkeys" I say

"I'm just here to drop off the dress mom wants you too wear" I open the door and take the cote hanger from Bash.

"Thanks bro" I say and close the door but he stops it with his foot.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I say and close the door.

I throw the velvet red dress on the bed and start to brush out my hair. Just then I hear a radio playing and the same deep voice in a whisper tone

"Let me know what I've done wrong

When I've know this all along

I go around a time or two just to waist my time with you" It's Slice. In my room. A killer ninja. In my room. And I'm only in a gown!

I don't turn around. I just stay calm and act cool.

"Get out if my room you perv!" I say and turn to him. What happened to play cool?

"Brought you something." He says and walks closer to me and stands still when were inches away. I keep my eyes on his and he slips a memory stick into my hand. I quickly looked at it and it's the one with the documents of the carbon nanotubes.

"You forgot this" he says.

It's kinda disturbing that he's standing so close and the only thing between him and my naked body is my gown. Thank goodness it's thick. Wait there's a panic button in my room wall near my bed. I'm saved! Then I feel him slip something into my other hand. I look down ;It's the panic button. He's too good. Suddenly I feel fear. He starts to move away and I'm relieved.

"Do me a favor peanut" I look at him and smiles then stands by my window.

"Save me the last dance" and with that he jumps out of my window. The song stops I put down my poor little panic button and the memory stick. I sit on my bed and try to soak in what just happened. Then I look at the clock and see I have little time left to get ready.

Randy's POV

The ball is totally the cheese! So much food and so much hot girls! But ever since I met Kitty all this doesn't matter anymore. I still feel like a shoob for not believing Howard. Howard and I am standing by the food in our tuxedos. Then I see Kitty in a beautiful long blue princess dress. So pretty. Howard notices I'm drooling.

"Hey Kitty's not going to dance with a guy covers in he's drool" he says.

"How do I look?" I say and fix my hair.

"Like a shoob in a monkey suit" Howard says

"I'm serious! Kitty the first girl I really like! I can't shoob this up" I say

"You look fine Cunningham" Howard says.

"Well then here I go" I say and start walking towards Kitty. I get too her.

"Randy you came" Kitty says.

"Of course. So how are you liking Norrisville?" I ask trying not too make it too obvious I like her.

"I like it! But..."

"But what?"

"I can't find my sister, she promised that she'd be here." Kitty says and I can tell she's upset.

"Well maybe she-"

"There she is!" Kitty says and points

I see a brown head girl with green eyes walking towards the steps. She's in a short red dress and while Kitty has a up-do her hair is loose. Then I notice she has no shoes. Then Bash runs in, he passes on the shoes, she slips them on and them tie Bash's tie they look at each other say something and walk down the stairs together. Kitty grabs my hand and drags me towards them. Wait she holding my hand! So Bruce!

"Danny, Bash you made it!" Kitty says.

"Well the duh there's food here!" Bash says and he pushes me out of the way and heads towards the table with food.

"I came because my sister asked" Danny say and crosses her arms. Then she looks at me and smiles I smile back.

"Danny" she says and puts out her hand.

"Randy" I say and move my hand towards hers. She grabs the part of my arm closest to my elbow and shakes it like that.

"Shake like a man Randy" she says with a smile. I like her personality.

"Where's Howard?" Danny asks.

"Over there" I say and point to him

"You're friends with Howard?" She asks

"Since we were kids" I say and am hoping she doesn't leave. She seems to be like a really cool chick.

"You look so pretty Kitty" she says and my attention is back on Kitty. Now I want Danny to leave. I see Danny's looking around.

"Is everything alright Dan?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, don't worry yourself princess. If you see anything weirder... than usual tell me" Danny says and starts to walk away. Yes finally some alone time with Kitty. I move closer too her and a slow song starts to play. It's now it never.

"Hey Kitty do you wanna- you know danc-"

"Evening your highness" I tall guy with black hair and sky blue eyes says and kisses her hand. Kitty starts too blush and I want to say something but- man he's ripped its like he's only muscle. And he's taller than me...

"Hi" Kitty says

"Can I have this dance?" He asks in he's stupid deep voice.

"Yeah, but Randy you wanted to ask me something?" Kitty says and looks at me.

"Ye-no it can wait" I say. She takes he's arm he turns he's head and smiles at me.

"What are you doing?" Howard asks.

"Nothing!" I say

"Why? Are you just going too let him steal your girl?" Howard says

"Did you see him?" I say.

Kitty's POV

I dance with the very hot stranger.

"So where have you been all these years" he asks

"You know...at a place" I say

He lets out a small laugh and I can't help but wonder what's so funny.

"This 'place' is Ninchantiss right?" He says. How does he know that?!

"How do you-"

"Shhhh. Don't worry pretty girl, you're secret is save with me." He says. I feel a little scared but then I remember my locket with my ninja suit.

"I'm stronger than the suit princess" he says.

"No, you can't be" I say.

"It's a good thing you're pretty because your head is not going to get you anywhere" how dare he?

Suddenly I feel he's grip get stronger and he pushes me against him. I've never been this close to a boy and I can feel he's dangerous, so why do I like it? Maybe because I miss feeling danger, or because I am dangerous myself. The song stops and he backs away.

"Princess if I were you I'd duck" he says and I do, just then a table flys across the room. I turn my head and see a monster. This is what Scotti warned me about.


End file.
